More Than Meets The Eye
by Miwa-Miwa GreenLeeLeaf
Summary: Despite having high standards The Senju Academy of Konoha was a normal school. At least until the new transfer student moved in. Now gang wars, an unauthorized fighting tournament, hidden secrets within the city, and maybe some mysticism has all come out of the woods works. Is anyone going to survive?


Disclaimer:

The following is a non-profit fan-based, Alternate Universe.

Naruto is owned by Viz Media, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, Animax, TV Tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto.

Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Episode 1: The Strange New Trouble Making Student Known Only As… Naruto Uzumaki!<p>

* * *

><p>Within the calm city of Konoha there laid a prestigious school known as The Senju Academy, which was founded by Hashirama, and Tobirama Senju a long time ago. This school was well known for their academics and sports programs. Everyone must work very hard because the teachers are very strict! It is often considered an honor to be enrolled here for education, even to families who lived in other cities. Besides that this the school was rather ordinary, at least it was until April seventh…<p>

"Out of my way, Billboard brow!" Ino Yamanaka yelled at her friend and rival, Sakura Haruno.

In retaliation Sakura hollered back, "No way, Ino-pig! I'll be sitting next to him today, you'll see!"

The girls ran into the school, shoulder to shoulder as they tried to impede one another's efforts. Soon they found themselves racing through the halls, up the stairs, and finally into Hall K. They yelled and hollered as they took down anyone who was unfortunate enough to stand within their warpath. When they made it to door seven they slid it open, only for them to both wrestle for entry when they got stuck in the doorway.

As they both stumbled into the classroom they shouted, "I'm first!"

"Looks like I win again," Ino said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Get real, I had to look back to see you!"

"Seems like you both are at it again," a giggling voice interrupted them. Looking up the two girls saw their friend, Hinata. The long haired girl was the heiress to the Hyuuga family. Smiling Sakura walked over and gave her friend a hug.

"Ah, you're here today!"

Smiling Hinata said, "Yes, I was busy learning how to perform a family ritual."

"Hmm, well I don't think you missed anything too important so-"

"Damn it all," Ino scoffed.

Looking over at her friend Sakura quirked an eyebrow. In response Ino simply pointed over towards the object of both her and Sakura's affections. When Sakura turned her head she gritted her teeth. There sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha, the darling of the school, was none other than Karin. While Ino and Sakura considered themselves friends despite their rivalry, they did not feel the same towards Karin. To them Karin was their most hated enemy. As if sensing them Karin looked over and smirked, causing both Ino and Sakura to huff in anger.

"Um… How about w-we all go sit in the back," Hinata suggested as she grabbed her friends hands, pulling them away from the possible conflict.

After they were seated things went on as they usually did. The students talked and gossiped as they waited… and waited… and waited. As per the norm, their homeroom and History teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was late.

"Ugh, why did we have to get stuck with the most infamous teacher in school," Ino complained as she slouched in her chair. Hinata looked over at the blonde, confusion clear on his face.

"Infamous?"

"Right, since you haven't been here much you probably wouldn't know," Sakura reasoned. "Basically this guy is always late and he's always wearing that mask for no reason."

Within her own mind the pinkette was threatening the man, "_If this geezer doesn't get his act straight I'll pummel him! Seriously, we're already forty minutes into class time. He didn't even show up for the homeroom hour!"_

"No reason? I thought he had gotten sick and didn't want to spread it."

Shrugging her shoulders Ino chimed in, "Nope. The weirdo has some kind of obsession with not showing his face, or something."

Suddenly the door opened and in entered the white haired teacher. Quickly everyone was sitting obediently at their desks, all gossip stopping, and all paper airplanes disappearing into thin air. However everyone began to murmur and stare as a tall, blonde student walked in behind him.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate," Kakashi-sensei announced.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's transferred here from a school in Uzushiogakure." When Kakashi-sensei said this the students began gossiping under their breath.

"Isn't Uzushiogakure practically a ghost town?"

"This guy isn't even close to the dress code."

"He looks like a thug! Seriously what's with the longcoat?"

"And the headband, it's super cheesy!"

"Geez, does this guy know what a comb is?

"A-are those birthmarks?"

"Look at this pussy, he's wearing a girl's necklace!"

"Maybe it means he has a girlfriend..."

The new boy, Naruto, seemed to grow increasingly angry as the gossip ensued. Despite it being visible on his face no one seemed to notice, and only continued to gossip as they waited for their teacher to say something else. As all this went on our trio gave the blonde boy a good looking over. He'd probably get a lecture, if he hasn't had one already, for breaking the dress code as much as he did. His pants would be considered far too baggy by most teachers standards, and he was wearing the wrong type of shoes and shirt. Then of course there was the aforementioned headband and jacket. By all means he looked like a delinquent to the three girls.

"Now Naruto, why don't you tell us a little about yourself," Kakashi-sensei asked, "Any ambitions?"

"My ambition…," Naruto paused as he thought about it, "My ambition is… To be the souban of all Japan!"

Immediately the classroom was thrown back into chaos.

"Did he just admit to being a gang leader?!"

"W-what kind of ambition is that?"

"If that fourth year, Dore, hears about this there'll be a massive fight!"

"Fourth year? More like seventh year!"

"I knew it! I knew he was a thug!"

Nodding Kakashi-sensei said, "I see. Well then, why don't you sit in the back, next to Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto simply gave him a confused look.

Sighing the man elaborated, "The only seat that's still available."

Naruto scoffed at the man and began to walk towards the back as Kakashi-sensei began his lecture. Unbeknownst to Naruto two people, Alvah Plonka and Lilith Frack, glared at him as he passed by. As the blonde passed by Sasuke he stopped dead in his tracks as the Uchiha said something under his breath.

Slamming his palm against the other boy's desk Naruto growled, "If you have something to say, say it to my face, pretty boy!"

Looking up at the blonde Sasuke calmly announced, "I called you "annoying," moron."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and hauled him halfway out of his chair. Before the blonde could throw a punch a horrific screeching sound erupted from the front of the room. In attempt to protect their ears from the noise all the students clamped their hands to them, even Naruto who dropped Sasuke back into his chair as he did so.

Kakashi-sensei, with chalk in hand, then decided to speak, "Now that I got everyone's attention, I'd like to remind everyone of the first rule in my classroom. No. Fighting." He then calmly continued his earlier lecture.

Naruto scoffed and walked over to the empty seat next to Hinata. He looked over at her after he flopped into his seat. Surprised at the intense expression on his face she looked down at her hands, avoiding eye contact. Naruto was confused by her reaction but ignored her, choosing instead to put his earbuds in and listen to music. He then pulled out a yo-yo from one of his coat pockets and began absentmindedly doing tricks with it. Both remained blissfully unaware to Ino and Sakura seething in rage at Naruto in the row behind them.

* * *

><p>Later that day Hinata found herself sitting next to Naruto again. This time they were in Kurenai Yūhi's Language Arts class. She couldn't help but notice he was once again not paying attention. Building up the courage she nudged him on the shoulder.<p>

Pulling an earbud out he gave a small, "Hmm?"

"U-um… You can usually get away with not paying attention in Kakashi-sensei's class but Kurenai-sensei is v-very vigilant. You'll probably get into tr-trouble," Hinata whispered as she stumbled over her words.

Naruto's only answer was a smirk and, "Good."

After this the class went by agonizingly slow for Hinata. She had trouble concentrating with the boy next to her. While she would not be able to admit this to herself out loud, Hinata thought Naruto was cute. However, she also found him intimidating due to his previous actions. Finally the bell rang.

"Alright, off the lunch with the lot of you," Kurenai-sensei said as she made her way outside the classroom.

Quickly a flood of students made their way out of the room, only to join the stampede of other students who dominated the hall. Hinata quickly packed her bag. Just as she was about to leave the room she looked back at Naruto. He was still sitting in his seat, listening to music. Silently she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her, pulling the earbuds out again.

"N-Naruto, it's time for lunch."

"Yeah, I know."

"Um… Well, aren't you going to go to the cafater-Oh you probably don't know where it is, do you?"

"Nah, I know how to get there."

"T-then how come you haven't…?"

Suddenly a third voice broke through, "Oiy! Hinata, you're still eating with Shino and I, aren't you?"

Looking over Hinata saw her good friend, Kiba, and remembered why she had been in such a rush to begin with.

"Oh, I have to leave," she said as she bowed to the blonde boy and ran off.

After they had walked a few halls away Kiba asked, "Wasn't that the transfer student from this morning? Was he giving you a hard time?"

"Oh, no he wasn't," she shook her head.

* * *

><p>As Ino and Sakura sat on the school roof they chatted about nonsensical things.<p>

"So Ino-pig, you thinking about joining any clubs?"

The blonde girl shook her head, "You mean do work at the flower shop, go to school, _and_ do club activities? As if!"

Sakura giggled at her friends reaction causing Ino to as her the same, "What about you, Billboard brow?"

"Well, I was considering trying out for the tennis team."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm! My mom taught me how to play during vacation. I think I've gotten pretty good. Besides, all the sports teams will be having tryouts soon so..."

"That's cool," Ino said as she took a bite out of her anpan, "So, what do you think about the new kid. What was his name?"

"Naruto, I think."

Ino spat out some of the anpan as she laughed, "Wait, seriously! Who would name their kid "fish cakes" of all things! I mean, I know it also means "whirlpool" and "swirl" but… geez, this guy's parents must hate him!"

After her laughing fit was over Ino looked back up at her friend, "You still didn't answer my question though."

"What I think? Well… he seems like a complete dumbass to me."

"Haha, couldn't agree more!"

* * *

><p>Hinata had just gotten done having lunch with her childhood friends, Kiba and Shino in the courtyard. To their surprise Kiba's loyal hound, Akamaru, had come very early to see his owner today. Currently Hinata patted the large white mutt's head as Kiba halfheartedly scolded him.<p>

"Akamaru, you crazy dog. Now you're going to have to wait out here for like, two or three hours until I get out of school."

Akamaru wined at his owner.

Sighing Kiba said, "It's not like when you were a puppy and I hid you in my jacket. Hell, you're big enough to ride now."

The only response Akamaru gave was a wagging tail.

Speaking up from his spot under the tree Shino said, "You probably have enough time to walk him back home. After all, you don't live all that far from the school."

"You think?"

Akamaru barked excitedly.

Looking at his hound with a smile, "Well, you'll probably just come back at the end of the school day, but at least that'll be better than leaving you out here without water for hours. Alright, that settles it!"

Waving at his friends as he and Akamaru ran off Kiba shouted, "See you guys when I get back!"

"K-Kiba, be safe around the roads!" Hinata shouted back.

Standing up her mostly silent friend nodded and made his leave. Seeing as there was nothing to do Hinata decided to go to her next class. She walked inside and up the stairs to the third story of the building. However she quickly hid herself against the wall after briefly turning the corner. There standing in front of her classroom door were Aeron Wage and Apollyon Plona. They were known as two of the biggest troublemakers in school, and often hung out with the school hustlers, Alvah Plonka and Lilith Frack.

"I swear man, this is the class the Hyuuga girl should be in next," Aeron said with confidence.

Hinata gulped. She had a feeling she knew what they were up to. She considered running back down the stairs, and waiting until a flood of students came by but realized that they'd just single her out. Gulping again Hinata thought to herself, "Just be brave. Walk past them and don't make eye contact."

The two boys spotted her this time and Aeron said, "Well, well, will ya speak of the devil," as he rubbed his bald head and peered at her from behind his sunglasses.

"Excuse me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Apollyon cackled as he grabbed hold of her forearm, "Where are you going?"

"L-let me go," Hinata shouted as she tried to pull her arm away.

"Calm down," Aeron sneered, "We're just looking for a little fun!"

A fourth voice came shouting from down the hall, "I bet I'd be much more fun!" All three students looked over at Naruto as he stood confidently near the stairwell with his arms folded.

Tilting his head Apollyon wondered aloud, "Huh? Who's this guy?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and if you know what's good for you you'll leave her alone!"

"You cheeky little brat, I'll end you," Aeron growled as he charged.

Naruto dodged the bald boy's punch and delivered his own. A sickening crack could be heard as his fist made impact to Aeron's nose. As the boy screamed in pain and clawed at his face Naruto kneed him in the balls, then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and sent him colliding into the ground.

Horrified Apollyon shouted, "That ain't fair fighting!"

Laughing Naruto retorted, "Since when are street fights fair?!"

Apollyon's face paled and he dashed past Naruto and down the stairs, leaving his so called friend. Naruto watched the retreating form with a burning glare. After Apollyon was gone Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes! Thank you Naru-"

A familiar voice cut her off, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Both students looked down the hall to see Principle Tsunade walking towards them, anger evidently about to poor out.

Looking back at Hinata he said, "Why don't you get to class?"

"But you…"

Giving her a thumbs up and a smile Naruto said, "I'll be fine! Get going."

Hinata nodded and entered the classroom, avoiding the conflict.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day Sasuke Uchiha found himself alone on the school roof. Unfortunately the piece he usually received at the end of the days from this silent place was nonexistent today. Walking over to the chain link fence he looked down at the commotion near the school gates.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait," Sakura commanded, "that moron saved you?!"<p>

Hinata nodded causing Ino to say, "Well, at least he's chivalrous."

"Yes, I don't want to think about what could have happened if he hadn- Ugh!"

Hinata fell to her knees as she was forcefully shoved out of a hurried group of girls' way. Ino leaned down to help Hinata get to her feet while Sakura yelled at the younger girls.

"What the hell was that for? You would all do everyone some good if you guys would watch where you're going!"

A first year girl with pigtails turned around and apologized, "I'm sorry, but that weird new kid is going up against that jerkass Dore and his cronies! No way am I missing this!"

"Weird new kid," Ino repeated.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Sakura wondered aloud, "You don't think…"

"Naruto," Hinata yelled as she followed the girls outside.

"Hi-Hinata! Wait for us," Ino called after her friend as she dragged Sakura with her by the hand.

The three girls fiercely pushed themselves through the herd of other students until they stood just within the half circle that surrounded the scene. There standing in the middle of the scene was none other than Naruto, backpack slung over his shoulder. The blonde boy seemed to have initiated a staring contest with Dore, blue eyes locking on dark brown. Then Dore started to laugh.

"Eh? What's so funny tubo?!"

Gesturing wildly with his hands Dore continued to laugh, "First you undermine my authority as the boss man of this school, then you ruin some of my boys fun. What makes a tiny second year think he can go around messing with fourth year students. Especially this one right in front of you?"

"What? You're a student? I thought you were just one fat fuck of a teacher. You look like you're already in your twenties."

Dore growled, "Where do you get off saying shit like that?! Yeah I failed a few times but that doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"

"Oh? So how many years you plan on staying in the same grade, asshole."

"I'll teach you better than to mess with me, Mallory Dore!"

This only served to make Naruto laugh, "Your name is Mallory! That's a freakin girl's name! Hahaha!"

Dore inhaled sharply before yelling at his lackeys, "That's it, get him boys!"

Aeron, Alvah, and Apollyon all charged Naruto. Alvah got to Naruto first, attempting to punch him square in the face. Naruto was quick to dodge, letting the boy fall to the ground. Aeron was the next to try and fight Naruto, though he seemed much less intimidating given the bandage on his nose. Aeron would throw punches and kicks only for Naruto to block them.

By now nearly the entire school was chanting the word "fight" over and over again. Naruto gave Aeron a solid blow to the stomach that nearly knocked the boy over. With Naruto distracted by Aeron, Apollyon circled around the blond and leaped onto his back and put him into a chokehold. As Naruto struggled to get the other boy off of him Aeron recovered and began punching the immobile Naruto repeatedly.

Giving up on throwing Apollyon off, Naruto reached into his coat pocket and sent one of his yo-yos spiralling down towards Aerons feet. The method had the desired effect and the bald boy was sent tumbling to the ground as he tripped when his feet got tangled. Naruto then grabbed Apollyon's wrists and crushed them to the best of his ability. Apollyon screamed in pain and loosened his grip around Naruto's neck. Being just what he needed Naruto threw the older boy off, sending him colliding into the already fallen Aeron.

Enraged Dore screamed, "Will one of you useless bastards take care of this guy before I have to do it myself?!"

Alvah had finally gotten up from his dirt nap and charged. This time he was able to plow into the distracted Naruto. When Naruto hit the ground his blue eyes flashed red, but no one was able to see it with his face pushed against dirt. Alvah hauled him up to his feet as Lilith stalked over to him. She threw powerful punch after punch square in his face. When she went in for a fifth punch she received a powerful kick to the gut, knocking her down. He then let his coat fall to his shoulders as he kicked Alvah roughly in the knee with his heel. Naruto finally pulled free from his coat and turned towards Alvah, kneeing him in the gut. As the boy toppled in pain Dore let out another furious scream as flipped open a pocketknife.

"I'm gonna carve you like a jack o'lantern!"

Naruto ignored him, picking up his jacket and putting it back on. He then pulled out two more yo-yos from his pocket and then began playing with them.

"Oiy! Pay attention to me you little shit," the older boy screamed as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto then slung the yo-yo in his left hand and hit the running boys knife out of his own hand. Surprised Dore paused in his assault to look at his weaponless hand. Naruto took the opportunity to sling the yo-yo in his right hand into the large boy's forehead. Dore took several steps backwards as he tried to regain his balance. Unfortunately for him Naruto slung both yo-yos out, and they tangled around Dore's arm. Naruto then pulled the strings of the yo-yos harshly, flinging the older boy over him. As Dore began to plummet to the ground the strings snapped. Panting Naruto walked over to his discarded backpack and shouldered it. He then walked away from the school as if nothing had happened.

When his retreating form could no longer be seen the school erupted in a vociferous wave of gossip, even Sakura and Ino were participating. Hinata simply looked at her hands, wondering if she could ever be strong like the boy was.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked the evening streets of Konoha he sensed someone behind him. Turning he saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

* * *

>AN: Yes, this was entirely inspired by the "Konoha Gakuen Den" OVA. I decided that since the series has officially ended I would write this for the hell of it. I'm going to try and ship only canon pairings. So, you know, if you don't like who ended up with who then you probs shouldn't be reading this story, fair warning. Also Japan's school year start in April instead of September like most countries do so the characters are just starting their second year.

As a side note, the names I gave to the canonically unnamed gang members all have actual meanings. Also, yes I gave the three guy grunts names with 'A' as the first letter. Yay for theme naming! I decided to add a girl because in the early part of the OVA there was a girl standing very close to the gang members, and she was glaring at Naruto. So it's my head-canon that she was part of the gang as well.

Alvah _(__Hebrew name meaning "evil, iniquity.") _Plonka _(__is a surname of Polish origin. It is derived from words meaning useless.)_ , Lilith _(__Hebrew form of Sumerian Lilitu, meaning "of the night.")_ Frack _(Is __a surname of German origin. It is derived from words meaning greedy, stingy, and useless.__)_, Aeron _(__Welsh unisex form of Celtic Agrona, the name a goddess of war and death who was portrayed as a masculine figure in Welsh mythology, meaning "carnage, slaughter."__)_ Wrage _(I__s a surname of German origin. It is derived from words meaning useless.__),_ Apollyon _(__Greek name meaning "destroyer." __) _Plona _(__Is a surname of Polish origin. It is derived from words meaning useless.__),_ and their leader Mallory _(__Is a unisex name, though usually given to girls, meaning misfortunate.__)_ Dore _(__Is a surname of English origin. It is derived from words meaning door, gate, gold, golden, mad, stupid, and useless.__)_

I bet you can sense a theme with these names, yeah? I tried finding actual Japanese names but they were little and far between for what I wanted. Eventually I decided to give them Western names to make them look more like "outcasts" and delinquents, since it puts them at odds with the others.

Sidenote: I'm trying to base the character development directly on the main series. Hence why Naruto is such an attention whore. Also, I was originally going to use Japanese Honorifics, but after I realized my lack of understanding on the subject only "sensei" remained.

Lastly I'm going to attempt to give each chapter/episode an overly long name in reference to the animes I watched growing up, which did the same.


End file.
